


Новая форма Звездного Флота

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странные порядки во Флоте. Но Спок всегда готов поддержать своего капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая форма Звездного Флота

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Silmarilllll](http://linnf.diary.ru/)  
> бета [kaiSSa666](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiSSa666)

— Ну же, Спок! Вы же исследователь, вам должно быть интересно все новое и… необычное!   
  
Кирк очень старался быть убедительным. Он даже пошевелил бровями для пущей убедительности, но засомневался в том, что результат получился эффектнее, чем у Спока даже не в самый удачный день.  
  
Спок ожидаемо промолчал и продолжил разглядывать содержимое картонной коробки. Джим начинал нервничать. Это было странно — после всего, что они уже пережили! И дело вовсе не ограничивалось их межличностными отношениями. Но сейчас Джим, пожалуй, в первый раз за последние годы не знал, как отреагирует Спок. И это напрягало.  
  
— Спо-о-ок? — он еще раз попытался дозваться своего старпома, мысленно вознося мольбы Сураку, чтобы вулканцу не вздумалось прикончить его на этом самом месте. А потом списать все на состояние аффекта. А что, хорошо этим вулканцам… Скажешь: «Это особенности вулканской биологии», и тебе сразу все можно.  
  
— Капитан, — Кирк облегченно выдохнул, когда Спок все же заговорил, — вы оторвали меня от утренней медитации, чтобы предложить эту сомнительную авантюру?  
  
Облегчение сменилось досадой.   
  
— До начала альфа-смены осталось 23 минуты и 16 секунд, и я не уверен в том, что ваша идея… логична.   
  
— Брось, Спок! — Кирк определенно не спешил сдаваться и пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию — перешел на «ты» и слегка сжал пальцами плечо старпома. Заветная коробка будоражила его воображение уже слишком долго. Хотя, вернее будет сказать, ее содержимое. И Спок. — Никто даже не узнает! Ну, кому может что-то от меня понадобиться за двадцать минут до начала смены? Так каков будет твой положительный ответ?  
  
На несколько секунд в каюте повисла тишина. Джим даже затаил дыхание. И вот Спок медленно двинулся в сторону кровати, доставая из коробки… черные туфли-лодочки на внушительной шпильке.   
  
Напряжение наконец отпустило. О, никому и невдомек, сколько времени у Кирка ушло на то, чтобы найти такую модель. Не у всякой дамы размерчик будет столь… внушителен, и при этом модель нужна была достаточно узкая.  
  
— Спок, давай я! — Кирк оторвался от своих мечтаний и поспешно опустился на пол рядом с кроватью, пока Спок молчаливо разглядывал новую обувь. — Это мы немного… да, в самый раз!   
Он закатал штанины споковых брюк и, поднявшись на ноги, отошел в сторону, чтобы оглядеть всю картину целиком.  
  
Спок. На каблуках. Эти длинные, стройные и крепкие ноги, выглядывающие из-под закатанных штанин. И черные туфли. На каблуке. Спок…туфли… каблук… ковер. Или лучше на полу? В голове Кирка сразу заметались картинки не самого приличного содержания, главную роль в которых играл вулканец, в этот самый момент что-то ему говорящий. Точно. Говорящий… Ведь не просто так Спок сейчас шевелит губами и выразительно указывает взглядом ему за спину. Точно. Да…  
  
Кирк обернулся.  
  
— Скотти! Скотти? То есть… Мистер Скотт, вы что-то хотели?  
  
— А? О, кэпт’н! Я хотел спросить по поводу проверки контурных цепей… А почему… Мистер Спок, прошу прощения, это не мое дело, но… Почему на вас женская обувь?  
  
— Скотти… — Кирк чуть не застонал от безнадежности, — Скотти…  
  
— Поскольку вы задали такой вопрос, мистер Скотт, мы с капитаном Кирком информируем вас о том, что руководство ЗФ ввело новые стандарты формы для старшего офицерского состава, в частности, относительно обуви. На мне сейчас образец из первой партии. Можете оповестить о нововведениях экипаж. Хотя капитан собирался ввести всех в курс дела в начале смены.  
  
Джиму показалось, что звук падения его челюсти должны были слышать все присутствующие. Фигурально выражаясь.   
  
— О! Это... немного странно. Похоже ребята в штабе совсем… Да-да, мистер Спок, я понял: приказы командования не обсуждаются!   
  
Челюсть Джима повторно поприветствовала пол. То есть поприветствовала бы, если бы могла отваливаться.  
  
— И, кэпт’н, вы все же загляните в транспортаторную перед сменой. Что-то шалит опять наш малыш.  
  
— Д-да, мистер Скотт. Разумеется.  
  
Когда двери за Скотти закрылись, Кирк обернулся к Споку, который с невозмутимым видом приводил штанины своих брюк в обычное состояние.  
  
— И что это сейчас было?  
  
Спок приподнял одну бровь.  
  
— Полагаю, капитан, что вам придется заказать несколько новых пар обуви для старших офицеров. И я бы советовал вам поторопиться: до начала смены осталось 8 минут и 24 секунды, а вам еще следует посетить транспортаторную. Увидимся на мостике, капитан.  
  
Когда Спок вышел из каюты, Джим посмотрел в сторону кровати. Сапоги остались стоять на месте.


End file.
